Ricochets
by Danacarine
Summary: Fic/Défi #5. L'enfance de Walter...


_5ème défi fait avec Quelea8 ! Nous devions raconter l'enfance d'un personnage ! J'ai choisi Walter (et elle a choisi Toby, courrez vite lire "Peut-on pleurer lorsqu'on est un garçon de 8 ans ?", une pure merveille !) et imaginé ce qu'a pu être son enfance en Irlande... J'espère que vous aimerez :) Merci de vos commentaires et de vos mises en favoris, ça fait chaud au coeur ^^ Et merci à ma Bêta... J'AURAI TOUJOURS BESOIN DE TOI ! Understood ? ;)_

* * *

 **RICOCHETS**

Le jeune garçon arriva en courant au bord de l'étang. Il était débraillé, sale et ses vêtements étaient même un peu déchirés par endroits. Il se laissa tomber par terre. Il enfouit sa tête dans ses bras et se mit à renifler. Une seconde après, il releva la tête et s'essuya furieusement les yeux, maculant un peu plus sa figure de trainées de boue qu'il avait sur les mains.

*Non, je ne pleurerais pas à cause de ces pauvres minables incultes !*

Walter savait qu'il avait raison. Il avait toujours raison. Mais une fois de plus, quand il avait essayé d'expliquer son point de vue, ça avait mal tourné. Les autres garçons de l'école avaient commencé à se moquer de lui puis Connor et Thomas, les pires, s'en étaient mêlés. Ils l'avaient jeté à terre et avait proposé de se servir de lui comme paillasson.

Alors méthodiquement, chaque élève était venu s'essuyer les pieds sur lui, tout en se moquant et en ricanant bêtement. Il avait serré les dents et n'avait rien dit. Qu'aurait-il pu faire seul contre une vingtaine d'adversaires ? Quand ce fut au tour de Connor et Thomas et qu'ils avaient soigneusement écrasé leurs semelles cloutées dans ses côtes en lui coupant le souffle, il avait continué à garder le silence et, pour se protéger, il s'était évadé dans sa tête.

Là, ne régnait qu'un monde de chiffres et de données scientifiques, un monde ordonné, clair, sans sous-entendus, mensonges ou allusions. Un fait était un fait et il s'y sentait parfaitement bien. Il était à sa place, loin du tumulte du monde du dehors qu'il ne comprenait pas.

Quand il revint sur terre, il était gelé, meurtri et tout seul dans le terrain boueux. Il se releva en grimaçant et courut d'une traite jusqu'à la mare derrière chez lui. Il en avait fait son refuge, son sanctuaire. Ici, on le laissait tranquille.

Il attrapa une pierre plate et la lança habilement sur la surface du lac où elle rebondit plusieurs fois avant de sombrer. Il recommença encore et encore, ne voyant que des équations, des formules de physique et des calculs d'angles, là où n'importe qui n'aurait vu qu'un gamin en train de faire des ricochets. Il s'arrêta qu'au moment où son bras lui fit mal et que son esprit fut plus calme.

Il se rassit et soupira de désespoir. Il n'avait que 8 ans et il se sentait pourtant si vieux et si étouffé par cette vie qu'on lui faisait mener. Il regarda la surface de l'eau et pensa que là, en dessous, il serait bien tranquille. Un instant, il envisagea même de passer à l'acte. De toute façon, il manquerait à qui ?

A sa mère ? Il réfléchit quelques secondes... Oui, elle serait sans doute triste et pleurerait un peu mais elle serait aussi soulagée. Il ne doutait pas qu'elle l'aimait mais il voyait bien dans ses yeux l'incompréhension et le désarroi quand il essayait de lui expliquer quelque chose. Il pensait même qu'il lui faisait un peu peur... Et ça lui faisait un gros poids dans l'estomac quand il pensait à ça. Il était sans doute un bien mauvais fils s'il effrayait sa propre mère.

A son père ? Il était sûr que non. Ce dernier ne lui adressait quasiment jamais la parole, à part pour lui faire des remontrances. Il ne lisait que de la déception dans son regard. Il ne l'aimait pas. Pourtant, Walter avait fait des efforts pour se faire aimer de lui.

La dernière fois, comme son père de plaignait du temps trop sec, il avait décidé de fabriquer une machine à nuages pour faire tomber la pluie. C'était assez facile mais il lui fallait du matériel. Alors il mit en pièce le tracteur de son père. Il était certain de pouvoir le remonter après. Malheureusement, son père arriva au moment où la grange ressemblait à un vrai champ de bataille, la carcasse du tracteur trônant au milieu de tout ça. Il eut beau essayé de s'expliquer, son père ne lui laissa aucune chance. Et la fessée qu'il reçu l'empêcha de s'asseoir pendant toute une semaine. Mais ce qui lui fit le plus mal, c'est quand il l'entendit ce dernier demander rageusement à sa mère : « Mais pourquoi on n'a pas eu un enfant normal ? » Elle ne répondit rien mais se mit à pleurer. Cette nuit là, Walter aussi pleura. Et il se jura de tout faire pour partir rapidement très loin d'ici et ne plus être un poids pour ses parents.

À ses amis ? Il n'en avait aucun. Et il n'en aurait jamais. Il avait vite compris qu'il était différent des autres enfants, qui se chargeaient chaque jour de le lui rappeler en l'humiliant et en le martyrisant. Mais ça lui était égal. Il était plus intelligent que tout le monde et il n'avait besoin de personne. Personne !

Il soupira encore. Ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai... Il y avait quelqu'un qui serait toujours là pour lui tenir la main et pour l'aider à comprendre comment fonctionner ces humains qui lui paraissaient si étranges. Et pour elle, il ne ferait jamais la bêtise de disparaître volontairement.

Il y avait Megan, sa grande sœur. Elle l'aimait et elle était toujours fière de lui, il pouvait le voir dans ses yeux. Elle l'encourageait dans ses projets fous et prenait toujours sa défense. C'est la seule personne qu'il laissait le toucher sans réticence. Les soirs d'orage, il la rejoignait dans son lit et se blottissait dans ses bras. Alors elle lui racontait toutes les grandes choses qu'il allait réaliser quand il serait grand et il la croyait. C'était la seule personne à avoir pénétrer son univers et il n'y a que près d'elle qu'il se sentait normal. Il l'aimait.

« Walter, tu es là ! Ça fait une heure que je t'appelle ! »

Plongé dans ses déprimantes réflexions, il n'avait pas entendu sa sœur qui vint le rejoindre. Elle s'arrêta à quelques pas et constata l'état de son petit frère.

« Oh Walter... Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont encore fait ? Mon pauvre chéri... Viens là que j'essaye d'arranger un peu les choses. »

Il se leva et la regarda d'un air contrit. Elle lui ouvrit les bras et il s'y réfugia. Toutes les larmes de colère, de tristesse et d'amertume qu'il avait retenues se mirent à couler. Elle le berça tendrement jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme.

À cet instant, elle haïssait la terre entière de rendre son petit frère si malheureux. Elle haïssait ses hordes de gamins trop bêtes pour apercevoir un gramme du génie de Walter et qui le martyrisaient chaque jour. Elle haïssait les adultes qui ne prenaient jamais sa défense et le méprisait dès qu'il ouvrait la bouche alors qu'il était cent fois plus intelligent qu'eux.

Et plus que tout, à cette seconde, elle haïssait ses parents. Ils n'avaient jamais réussi à se lier à leur propre fils, ils avaient toujours forcé pour le faire rentrer dans le moule. Leur père voulait un fils, un petit garçon parfait qui le suivrait partout dans la ferme avec admiration et qui, plus tard, reprendrait l'exploitation.

Hélas, Walter n'était pas ce gentil petit fils de fermier. A trois ans, il démontait tous les objets qu'il trouvait et piquer des crises mémorables si on essayait de l'en empêcher. Il savait déjà lire et pouvait passer des heures dans la bibliothèque, à lire des livres sur les étoiles. Il était étonnamment calme pour un enfant de cet âge.

A quatre ans, il était capable de nommer toutes les étoiles visibles à l'œil nu et rêvait d'un télescope. Pour Noël, cette année là, il avait reçu un tracteur miniature. Il l'avait poliment refusé, avait déclaré que le Père Noël n'était qu'une fable pour les enfants crédules et que ce n'était plus nécessaire de lui offrir des cadeaux si c'était ce genre de choses puériles. Inutile de dire qu'il avait fini la journée enfermé dans sa chambre.

A cinq ans, la rupture entre lui et les autres était déjà bien entamée. Chaque jour, il s'enfermait un peu plus dans son monde. Il passait le plus clair de son temps le nez dans des bouquins. Il supportait mal les marques d'affection de sa mère et évitait le plus possible les contacts physiques. Il était supérieur en intelligence à tout le monde mais socialement, c'était une catastrophe. Il répondait toujours ce qu'il pensait être la vérité, sans soucier d'être impoli ou choquant et peu importe que son interlocuteur soit un adulte respectable, un enfant, une connaissance ou un total inconnu. Si il avait quelque chose à dire, il le disait. Il n'avait pas de filtre et ça commençait à lui attirer pas mal d'ennuis.

L'année d'après, Megan reçut un ordinateur à Noël et Walter découvrit un nouveau monde. L'arrivée d'Internet dans la foulée lui fit faire un nouveau bond en avant. Il devint encore plus distant et passait le plus clair de son temps sur la machine. Paradoxalement, ça apaisa un peu les tensions entre le père et le fils puisqu'ils ne se parlaient quasiment plus.

Megan voyait son petit frère se refermait chaque jour un peu plus, elle sentait qu'il lui échappait. Le lien ténu qu'elle avait tissé avec lui devenait de plus en plus fragile et ça lui crevait le cœur. C'est à cette période qu'elle se jura de travailler d'arrache-pied pour le sortir de l'autisme dans lequel il était en train de tomber. Elle lui apprendrait les comportements sociaux, les réactions qu'il faut avoir et l'aiderait à comprendre ce monde si étrange pour lui.

Elle prit sa tâche à bras le corps, elle fut souvent découragée, pleura beaucoup mais ne baissa jamais les bras. Et petit à petit, son travail paya. En deux petites années, elle avait vu son frère revenir vers elle et même, lui ouvrir la porte de son univers. Il pouvait passer des heures à lui expliquer les étoiles, la physique quantique ou bien comment booster son ordinateur. Elle ne comprenait rien la plupart du temps mais se réjouissait de voir l'étincelle de passion briller dans les yeux de Walter. Ils leur arrivaient même d'avoir des fous rires et, pour Megan, c'était la plus jolie des musiques.

A l'extérieur, avec les autres "humains", ses progrès étaient moindres. Il ne comprenait toujours pas les interactions sociales et frisait très souvent l'impolitesse. Il avait fini par mépriser tout le monde et se montrait arrogant. Mais il avait apprit une petite chose de sa sœur qui lui sauvait bien souvent les fesses. Quand le vent commençait à mal tourner pour lui, quasiment toujours, il avait apprit à la fermer et à faire profil bas. C'était dur mais ils en avaient fait une sorte de jeu en pariant sur le nombre de minutes qu'il mettrait à se taire et combien de temps il tiendrait. Il aimait voir la fierté dans les yeux de sa grande sœur quand il lui annonçait un nouveau record.

Mais hélas, ça ne marchait pas toujours, surtout avec les gamins de son école qui le cherchaient constamment. Pour preuve, l'état dans lequel il était encore ce soir...

Megan l'écarta d'elle et le regarda. Il faisait peine à voir. Elle lui sourit et lui prit la main.

« Viens, je vais te nettoyer et arranger ce que je peux avant que les parents nous appellent pour dîner. N'aie pas peur, ils n'y verront que du feu. »

Le garçonnet haussa les épaules.

« Ça m'est égal qu'ils voient ce qui m'est arrivé ! J'ai rien fait Megan ! J'ai juste voulu leur expliquer que ce qu'ils fabriquaient ne marcherait pas. Et j'avais raison ! »

Megan soupira.

« Je sais Walter. Mais je sais aussi que si tu rentres dans cet état, tu vas encore te faire disputer et qu'une fois de plus, je vais me retrouver à dîner seule avec les parents et j'ai pas envie ! »

Walter resta silencieux quelques secondes puis acquiesça et tendit la main à sa sœur. Pour elle, il ferait un effort.

« D'accord je vais me taire et rester tranquille. Pour toi. Mais alors, raconte-moi encore ce qu'on fera quand on sera en Amérique, tous les deux ! »

Le frère et la sœur s'activèrent à lui rendre figure humaine en s'aidant de l'eau de l'étang, tandis que Megan promettait un futur merveilleux à Walter, rempli de promesses et de réussites.

Plus de vingt ans avaient passés, Walter avait finalement réussi à s'installer aux USA. Il avait crée sa compagnie, réalisé des choses inimaginables, mais plus que tout, il s'était construit une famille. Megan l'avait quitté beaucoup trop tôt mais chaque jour, il essayait de prendre soin de cette famille en appliquant la plus grande leçon qu'elle lui avait jamais enseignée : dans la vie, c'est comme quand on fait des ricochets, chaque action à des répercussions sur notre entourage, il faut y faire attention.


End file.
